


その手のなかに　～to have and to hold～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (except not really), (kinda), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Time Travel, Viktor Deserves the World, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: 長く、あまり手入れのゆきとどいていない指で梳くと、髪はさらりと肩のうしろへ流れる。「君は誰？　おれのこと知ってるの？」勇利の心に何かあたたかいものが生まれた。鏡の前に立つ少年は、あのひとより11歳くらい若い。それでも、この子は勇利のヴィクトルだ。「君のことを知ってる、ヴィーチャ」――この作品は、stammiviktor さんの"to have and to hold"の、日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of "to have and to hold" by stammiviktor. Thank you so much!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	その手のなかに　～to have and to hold～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to have and to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468505) by [stammiviktor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammiviktor/pseuds/stammiviktor). 



> 【作者より】  
>  いつものことながら、事の発端は[ Rachel ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrome/pseuds/Chrome)さん なのですよ ―― いつも若ヴィクトルを泣かせては、この子のためにつくす人なのです。というわけで、この作品を執筆した次第！
> 
> もうひとつ：Maevaさんがこの作品をフランス語翻訳してくださいました！ご興味がありましたら、ぜひ[ こちら ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338601)もご覧になってくださいね。
> 
> 楽しんでいただけましたら幸いです！
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  ―― この作品は、stammiviktor さんの作品 ["to have and to hold"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468505) の、日本語翻訳版です。こころよく翻訳を許可してくださったstammiviktorさん、ありがとうございます！  
> Thank you so much, Allison!!
> 
> 【2020.9.12 追記】  
>  作者Allisonさんに許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13705094)へも転載させていただきました。ありがとうございます！
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
>  年齢制限：10代以上  
>  CP：勝生勇利/ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
>  登場キャラクター：勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ  
>  追加タグ：傷心/癒し、せつない話、せつなくて辛いお話/癒し、守ってくれる人・勝生勇利、公式後（的なもの）、タイムトラベル（少し違うかも）、公式準拠、ヴィクトルは尊いぞ

2018年5月18日、結婚式を翌日にひかえた夜、勝生勇利は現実といっていいくらいの、とても鮮明な夢を見ていた。

アパートメントは変わらずそのままなのに、何かが大きく違っている ―― つまり、自分たちの部屋、ではなかった。まだ、そうじゃないと言うべきか。本棚には日本語の本が1冊もない。テレビも1フィートぶんは分厚いし、自分のニンテンドースイッチもなくなっていた。キッチンカウンターに炊飯器がなければ、コート掛けにも勇利のジャケットがない。ドアの横にはスケートのバッグがひとつ。シンクの脇にも、孤独をかこつワイングラスが、ひとつだけ。

窓の外は、雪の降りつもる夜半である。窓から届く清冽な月明かりを薄衣のカーテンがとらえ、アパートメントのリビングルームとキッチンを照らし、あの日、勇利がここへ越してきたばかりの頃を思わせた。にしても、今のここは生活感がなく、ぱらぱらと洒落たリビング雑誌をめくっているみたいで、きっちり家具が揃っていながら、あまりに空っぽだ。

ゆらゆら廊下をすすんだ勇利がゲストルームの開きっぱなしの戸口に立つと、そこは中身が詰まったままか、または半分ほど取り出しただけの段ボール箱がいくつも転がって、どれも読みとれそうにないロシア語の筆記体でラベルが貼ってある。ベッド上のシーツはくしゃくしゃのまま。そして見あげれば、去年のクリスマス・マーケットでふたりが買った絵ももちろん、そしてやっぱり、壁から消えていた。

廊下をさらにすすみ、ふたりのベッドルームへ入ったときも、ドアは軋みひとつたてなかった。そこでは誰かの手でブラインドが下ろされ、枕もとのランプも灯っていたが、あたたかい光のもとでも部屋はどこか寒々としていた。ベッドの足もとではマッカチンが、ころんと丸まって眠りについている。勇利がそばを過ぎるときも、身じろぎすらしなかった。

バスルームの開いたドアまで来たところで、動じるまい、と勇利は深く息を吸った。なぜだかわからないけれど、自分がこれから目にするものが何か、わかっていた。ドアの向こうで、鏡を前に、銀色の髪を無造作に背中へ流して立つあのひとは、ヴィクトルだ。

姿をみとめたものの、どこか空虚なヴィクトルの佇まいに、勇利はうなじに粟立つような感覚をおぼえた。近づいた勇利が、ドアからバスルームに入りタイルの床に立っても、彼は振り向かなかった。鏡のなか、ふたりの目がついに出会うと、さっと変化が訪れた。

ヴィクトルは、突然、太陽みたいな喜びあふれる笑顔を見せた。

「Privyet!（こんにちは）」

勇利はその笑顔の本当に意味するところを知っていた、それでも微笑み返さずにいられなかった。「こんにちは」

「君は誰？」鏡を介して訊ねるヴィクトルはかたくなに、口もとがこわばっている。

「僕は勇利」

ぱちりとヴィクトルが、まばたきした。長く、あまり手入れのゆきとどいていない指で梳くと、髪はさらりと肩のうしろへ流れる。「おれのこと、知ってるの、勇利？」

知っている、その言葉を噛みしめて、勇利の心に何かあたたかいものが生まれた。もちろん、自分が誰なのか知っているのか、という意味でこの子は訊いたのだ。勇利の耳に響いたような、己のなかに答えをもとめるような問いかけをしたわけじゃない。おれの心がわかるの、おれの体のこと、おれのlifeとloveのことを、おれ自身よりも知ってるの？

鏡の前に立つ少年は、あのひとより11歳くらい若い。それでも、この子は勇利のヴィクトルだ。

「君のことを知ってる、ヴィーチャ」

鏡のなかで、少年の笑顔にひびが入って砕けた。ぶらんと両手が髪から落ちる。

「ああ」

「おいで」言葉をかけ、勇利は手を差しのべた。「お茶を淹れてあげる」

ようやくヴィクトルがこちらに向き合うと、違いはさらにはっきりした ―― うすい肩、細い腰、自分が知るよりも、やや額の下にある髪の生え際。勇利の手をとったその手が少し荒れてはいても、このひとはヴィクトルだ。ふたりの手指がなんの思惑も疑いもなくぴったり合わさると、そのときヴィクトルの唇に浮かんだ笑みはまぎれもなく、本当に心からのものだった。

「オーケイ」

歩きながら、手に手をとって、リビングルームからオープンキッチンへ戻りがてら、勇利は部屋を通るたびに灯りをつけていった。つなぐ手を離したのは、ただ両手を使う必要ができたから。ケトルを取り、水で満たし、調理コンロにのせ、そして自分が越してくる前ヴィクトルはどこに紅茶とマグをしまっていたっけ、と記憶をたぐりつつ、箱やら抽斗やらを片っ端から開けては閉じ、目的にかなうものを探す。

「右の3番目のキャビネットだよ」キッチンテーブルの片隅で、所在なげに腕をおろして立っていたヴィクトルが助け舟を出す。勇利はうなずいてマグを出し、探索をつづけた。「あと紅茶はね ―― 」

「あった！」シンク下の抽斗を開けて勇利が声をあげる。「飲んでるのは本当にリプトンだけ？」

「リプトンはおいしいよ！」

勇利は思う。なんでまた僕は、あなたの求婚を受け入れちゃったんだろうなあ。「わかった、ヴィーチャ」

「あ、それからコンロに火を点けるコツはね ……」あとの言葉は、勇利が慣れた手つきで手前左のバーナーを点火させると、ふっと消えた。

「…… かるく揺するといいんだ。へえ。すごいなあ！」

数分たってケトルが笛音を鳴らし、勇利は立派な家具つきアパートメントで使うには個性のそぐわない、ふたつのマグにお湯をそそぐ。ユリオが去年のクリスマスにくれた「#ふたりパパ」の文字入りだとか、スタジオジブリのイラストがついたマグではないけれど、やがてはそうなるのだ。渋い顔で、先人たちや故郷の皆にすまないと思いつつ、くだんのティーバッグの紙包みを開けて、湯に沈める。

何がひどいって、これから冷蔵庫の一番上の段からカシスのプリザーブを出して、さらに茶の風味をおとしめるのだ。ヴィクトルは目を真ん丸にして、カウンターに両肘をつき、勇利が胸やけしそうなほど甘ったるいシロップをふたつのマグへすくい入れるのを眺めていた。何はともあれ、勇利がすすんで飲むような代物ではない。

「ワオ、勇利！」最初のひと口を飲むや、ヴィクトルは歓声をあげた。「パーフェクトだよ！」

自分のマグを持つ勇利の胸に、やさしい気持ちがふくらんだ。「おいで、ヴィーチャ、カウチにすわろう」

身の毛もよだつ紅茶を手に、ふたりはソファへまわると、えらくごわついたクッションの上に腰を落ちつけた。かまってほしくて起きてきたマッカチンに隙間をつくってやると、犬はぴょんと跳びあがってヴィクトルの右、勇利の左におさまった。ころんと身を丸めたマッカチンは、それはちっちゃくて、とびきり愛らしくて、つい勇利の口からも喜びの声が漏れる。この子の毛はいつだって、やわらかくてあたたかく、左耳下の気持ちいいところを掻いてやれば、今も嬉しそうに身をよじる。

「君のことが好きみたい、勇利！」

勇利は笑い、自分の大きく澄んだ笑い声に驚いた。「この子はみんなに愛されてるね」

「誰にだって愛されてるよ」ヴィクトルも言って、マッカチンの脇腹をふわふわ撫でる。「みんながそう思うかは、わからないけど。この子がいなくなってリリアはよかったんじゃないかな」

その言葉で、勇利のいだいていた疑問が確信に変わった。「ここに、越してきたばかりなんだね」

「うん。そろそろ頃合いかなって思ってたから。それにさ、おれ、来週18歳になるしね！」

勇利ももちろん、18歳のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのことはよく知っていた。このシーズン、成長いちじるしくもまだ髪を切っていなかった彼の姿は、14歳の勇利お気に入りのポスター3枚にもおさまっていたし、そして勇利にほんとうの意味で、性の目覚めをもたらした。あの頃はそれこそヴィクトルの一言一句、彼のジャンプもステップシークエンスも残らず覚えたものだし、いったいいくつのインタビューやショートプログラム、エキシビションを繰り返し見たことだろう？ このシーズンのヴィクトルのフリースケーティングに感銘をうけ、はじめて勇利はパニックにうまく対処できるようになったのだ。記憶をさかのぼり、ジョン・ウィルソン・パターン99製の金色ブレードが生みだす流麗な円弧をひとつひとつ思い出して、ほう、と勇利は息をつく。

この年頃のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのことは知っているが、ヴィーチャ、のことはさっぱりだ。知っているのはどれも伝聞か、自分の頭のなかで想像してみた物語だけ。

（何か月か前、この年に重なるシーズンのお気に入りのインタビュー映像を偶然見ていたら、ふとそれまで気づかなかったものが目にとまった。メディアを前にしてこわばった彼の笑顔、その日の結果についてリポーターからコメントをもとめられた瞬間、わずかにひきつった口の端、そして彼は最後まで、質問への答えをはぐらかそうとしていた）

―― そして、今その少年と隣り同士で、まっさらなアパートメントのまっさらなカウチに腰をおろしていると、視線をあげた勇利の目に、ヴィーチャとヴィクトルがだぶって見えた。

「ここのほうがずっと静かだよ」ヴィクトルは、がらんとしたアパートメントのなかを、ひょいと見まわした。と、肩をすくめる。「口喧嘩だってないし」

2007年の夏、ヤコフとリリアが離婚を届け出た。ヴィクトルは、まだ17歳で、思いがけなく早く彼らの家を出ることになった。もぞもぞマッカチンが寝返りをうち、くうんと鳴いたので、ふたりはまた撫でてやる。

「この子と特別な絆があるんだね」と、勇利。

「そうだよ」ヴィクトルの微笑みには悲しみめいたものが宿っていた。「この子はずっと、おれを好きでいてくれるんだ、そうだよね、マッカ？ ほうら？ おもちゃにするメダルを全然、おれが持ってこなくたってさ？」

これは、ヴィクトルの2007年から2008年にかけてのシーズンの話。シニアにあがった2年目、ヴィクトルはショートプログラムの振付を自分でやろうと試み、そして金メダルを逃した。そのあとグランプリ・ファイナル、今はまさにそのシリーズが終わったばかりで、彼は5位だった。これからロシア・ナショナルで3位、ヨーロッパ選手権では4位、そしてワールドを目前にしてヴィクトルは膝を故障して今シーズンに幕を下ろし、それが翌年のグランプリ・シリーズまでつづくのだ。

そうしたことを全部あわせても、勇利はあのシーズンを愛していた。ヴィクトルの優美なフリー、そして未知数の創造性をはらんだショートのことも、たとえヴィクトル本人がそう思っていなくたって、大好きだった。

「世界で5位なんて、ものすごい成績だよ、ヴィーチャ」

ヴィクトルは応じる。「そうだね」まるで勇利にただ、外は寒いね、とでも言われたみたいに素っ気なかった。

「でも、君は悲しいんだ」

マッカチンの背を撫でる白い手がぴたりと止まり、勇利はじっと、少年が顔をあげるのを待った。何も起きない。

「ジュニアのときは毎年、金メダルだったんだ」それだけ言ってヴィクトルはまだ、犬を見つめていた。

「シニアは勝手が違う。それは君だって知ってる」

そしてやっと、やっと顔をあげた彼は、さっと長い前髪を耳のうしろへ跳ねあげると、挑戦的な眼差しで勇利の視線を受けとめた。「でもおれは、こんなんじゃ駄目なんだよね、そうだろ？ ロシアの期待の新星がさ？」口もとに皮肉な笑みが浮かぶ。「長い銀髪の男の子は人間であっちゃいけないんだろ？」

勇利も知っていた、その言葉も、そしてその出どころも全部。それでも、ヴィクトルの振付の才のことでどれほど的はずれな批判がネットにあふれ、紛糾したかだなんて、ここではとても口にできなかった。

「あんなもの、読んじゃ駄目だ」言葉を返す勇利だが、声は心もとなかった。自分にとっても根深い問題で、あまりにも思い知っていた。さいわいなことに、ヴィクトルはまだ違う。

ヴィクトルが、まばたきした。問いかけが舌先まで出かかり、勇利のほうも、眉にしわを刻む少年の言葉を待ったが、ヴィクトルは言葉を呑み込み、言った。「ヤコフもそう言ってた」

勇利の眉が曇る。「ほかの人たちがどう思おうと、君が気にすることじゃない」そう言ったのも、これをヴィクトルが理解することこそ正念場だ、と不意に感じとったからだ。

「そりゃあね」と、ヴィクトル。「だけどこのままいく。おれは勝たなきゃならないんだ」

ほかの人がどう思おうと気にすることじゃない、たしかに勇利はそう言った、しかし諭してもどうにもならないこともわかっている。ファンやメディアやロシアのスケート連盟が何を思おうが関係ない、しかし問題はヴィクトル自身がどう思うかであって、そんなふうに数十年にわたって内面化されてきた容赦ない自己批判から彼自身を解き放つため、勇利は2年を費やしたのだ。

「何もそんな ――」

「おれはやる！」さえぎってヴィクトルは、きっと勇利の目を見返した。それすらも取り繕えなくなった絶望のようで、勇利の胃の腑がすくみあがる。「君にはわからないよ、勇利」

「信じて、ちゃんとわかるよ」

「違う、おれは ――」ヴィクトルの指が、くるくるの茶色い毛に触れる。「おれは勝たなきゃならないんだ、勝たなきゃ」そう繰り返し、勇利から逸らした彼の目はあてどなく、空っぽのアパートメントのなかをさまよった。「でなきゃ……」

心臓が喉に詰まりそうで、勇利は拳を握りしめ、じっと待った。

「でなきゃ、もう永遠にこのままなんだ」

胸を衝かれたように、勇利の肺から吐息が漏れた。「ヴィーチャ ……」

「もうこの話はやめよう」

「ヴィクトル ――」

「勇利」

聞きおぼえのある声色に、すうっと勇利の背筋が冷えた。ふたりのあいだでしょっちゅう口論があるわけじゃないが、いったん始まれば、ヴィクトルはいつもその声で、糸口を見つけようとする前に会話を打ち切ってしまう。そして泥沼だ ―― いつも泥沼だった ―― 今のはまだ、口論、ですらないけれど ……

勇利は深く追及しないことにした。この子には時間がある。僕らには、時間があるんだ。

マッカチンと、その穏やかな呼吸とあたたかい毛が、ふたりの分かちあうものだった。勇利は犬の耳の下を、前にうしろに、前にうしろに掻いてやる。年をとってもマッカチンは、こうしてもらうと喜んだ。

「んー」そっとマッカチンに向けてハミングするが、これは愛するひとの癖がうつったのだ。聞きとりがたい低く唸るような音でも、ふたりの愛犬にはちゃんと意味のある声なのだ。「いい子だね、ty moya lapochka（かわいいハチミツちゃん）、そうだよね、マッカちゃん」

ヴィクトルの喉から不思議な音が漏れた。「ロシア語、しゃべれるの？」

「勉強中なんだ」と、勇利。「あまり上手くないけどね。発音がひどくて」

ヴィクトルが少しむきになった。「キュートだよ」

「ああ。やさしい子だね、ヴィーチャ」

するとヴィクトルが、ぱっと顔を赤らめた。赤くなったのだ。彼は口を開く。「そこ、マッカチンの好きなところだよ」

きょとんとする勇利。「え？」

ヴィクトルは、ふたりのあいだにおさまる小さな犬のほうへ身を乗り出す。「左耳の下。もう一日じゅうだって、撫でてほしがるんだ ……」そこまで言って、なんともいえぬ表情が浮かんだ。「でも、君は知ってたよね？」

この瞬間、自分は彼の時間に介入した。だからといって、もう後には退けないと勇利は覚悟をきめた。片手でマッカチンを撫でながら、もういっぽうの右手を左ポケットに入れ、なんとかスマートフォンを引っ張り出す。ふたりが婚約した日の画像を指先でめくっていき、ほんの数週間前、長谷津の砂浜で撮った小さな画像、舌をぺろりと出して、画面にくっつきそうなほど顔を近づけたマッカチンの姿を写し出す。ヴィクトルへ手渡して、ぱっと胸中にあたたかい火花が散りひらく思いで、ヴィクトルが息を呑む音に耳を傾けた。

「ああ、これって」こぼれ出たロシア語のささやきは、自分の目が信じられないふうだった。画面から、自分と勇利のあいだで丸まる犬に視線をうつし、また画面に戻す。「すっごく、大きい」

「うん。でも心は仔犬のままだよ」

「グレーの毛が混じってる」

「ほんの少しね」

ヴィクトルが、勇利の耳にも音が届きそうなほど、深く息を吸った。「この子 …… この子は元気にしてるの？」

「とっても」

涙で潤んだヴィクトルの瞳はかたわらの、まだ小さく幼い犬に釘づけになっている。勇利はただ腕をのばして、少年を抱きしめてやりたかった。

「勇利は、何歳なの？」

思いがけない言葉に、勇利はまばたきした。「僕は25歳だよ」

「そしておれは ……」

「29歳」

ヴィクトルの眉間にしわが刻まれる。「にじゅうきゅう」ロシア語でつぶやくものの、理解が追いつかず言葉の意味するところが信じられないようだった。

「大丈夫、まだ髪の毛はあるって」勇利は唇にやさしく笑みをのせて言ってあげた。「ヤコフと違ってね」

ヴィクトルは笑ったが、その声音は重たく、勇利の心をへこませた。ヴィクトルは顔をあげ、勇利がついぞ見たことのないほど傷つきやすい眼差しで、勇利の目の奥を探った。「じゃあ、いつ、おれたち ……」

もっと違う答えをあげたかった。でもこのひとに ―― この子には、嘘なんてつけない。「君は27歳だった」はっきりと告げた。

ヴィクトルの思考の歯車がぐるぐる数をかぞえて回転するのが傍目にもわかり、導き出された、9 、という解答は、あまりにも大きな数字だった。ヴィクトルの瞳によぎる失望が、勇利の胸を刺す。「そっか」ぽつり、とつぶやきが漏れた。

そんなに先のことじゃない、そんなに悪いことじゃないんだよ。勇利は言いたかったが、しかし口をついて出た言葉に自分でも驚いた。「あきらめないで、ヴィーチャ」

ヴィクトルの笑みは固かった。「言うのは簡単だよ。だって君は …… そんな ……」もうやめよう、とばかりに、さっと手をかざした。

そうじゃないんだ、勇利は心からそう言える。だって勇利には、右手の指にたしかな金の指輪があるから、大丈夫、と言えるのだ。ヴィクトルはまだこれに気づいていないのだろうか。

眉を寄せ、勇利はじっと頭のなかで何度も言いかたを変えては反芻し、独りきりで崖っぷちに立つ、まだ若い愛するこのひとに、自分は何を言いたいのか ―― 何を言うべきなのか ―― 慎重に考えて、言葉を選ぶ。

「これからの9年間は、けっして楽なものじゃない」口火を切り、ゆっくりと、「でもけっして、ひどいことじゃないんだ。今の君がどんな気持ちであろうと、すべてはやってきて去っていく、流れのようなものなんだ」

悲しげな笑みがヴィクトルの唇に、ふっと浮かんで消える。「そんなの、ただ君が ――」

「この言葉はね、君が僕に言ってくれたんだ」きっぱりと勇利は言った。「君の前には、これから素晴らしいことがたくさん待ってるんだ、僕と出会う前にも」

この言葉で、少年にいくらか、活力が戻ってきたようだった。「おれに？」

勇利も心から喜びに満ちて、答える口にも力強い笑みが広がる。「うん」

ヴィクトルは姿勢をただしてすわりなおすと、大きく見開いた目をじっと勇利に向けた。「おれ、また勝てる？」

にっこり笑う勇利。「うん」

「もったいぶらないでよ！ たくさん勝てるの？」

笑みが広がり、勇利は誇らしい気持ちで胸をいっぱいにして答えた。「歴史に残るどんなフィギュアスケーターよりも」

「へえ」

ヴィクトルは、見たところ、だいぶ衝撃を受けたようだ。ふと勇利も想像してみる。もしこの子がこの年齢で、未来に広がるスケート人生のことを聞かされたら、どんな反応をするだろう ―― グランプリ・ファイナルや世界選手権、そしてオリンピックでの、金メダル。きっと信じられないだろうな。でももし、形ある証拠になりそうなものでも見せられたら、この子は床にひっくり返るかもしれない。

「でもね、今まだそれは ―― 気にすることじゃない」勇利はゆっくり、言葉を重ねた。

「気にする？」

勇利もときどき、ふたりが出会う前、ヴィクトルの人生のどれほどをスケートが占めていたか、つい忘れそうになる。このひとの時間 ―― 練習や体調管理に大会そして振付、どれもが言いつくせないほどの長さだったとはいえ、その人生をただスケートだけが占めていたわけじゃない。しかし気づいた勇利にとって何より悩みの種だったのは、ヴィクトル自身がまさにそのイメージそのままの自分を演じていたことだった ―― 勇利に、世界に、そして自分自身に対しても ―― リビングレジェンドとして、金メダリストのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフとして。

それが彼にとってなんだというのか、まだそうなってもいない、この男の子にとっては？

ヴィクトルは今、2018年5月のヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、スケートで金メダルを獲れないとはどういうことかを、知った。ワールドで銅、グランプリ・ファイナルで銀を獲りながら、表彰台の頂点から墜ちたのではなく、ほかの者がそこへ昇りつめる後押しをしたという感情を、彼は知った。自分がスケートをするのは愛があるからだ、そうして4回転レースからも身を引いていった。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを忘れ、ヴィーチャとして氷の上に戻ってくるとはどういうことなのか、彼は知ったのだ。

「いい、今このときもね」勇利は口を開く。「日本に男の子がいてね、その子は君のポスターを自分の部屋いっぱいに貼ってる。男の子は14歳、やっとジュニアの大会で戦いはじめたばかりだ。その子の夢は、世界を舞台に戦うこと。なぜだかわかる？」

ヴィクトルは、ただ勇利だけを見つめ、心奪われて聴き入っていた。こくりと喉ぼとけが動いて、訊ねる。「なぜ？」

「理由は、君だよ」答えて勇利は、ヴィクトルの面差しに愛らしい笑みがこぼれるのを、やさしく見守る。「その子は君に憧れてる。君とおなじ氷上で戦いたいと願ってるんだ。君ほど美しいスケートをするひとを見たことがない、そしてこの先のスケート人生で、どれほど君からインスピレーションを受けたか、その子は証明しようとしてる」

明るいブルーの瞳が海のように、たゆたった。「あ。それって ……」ヴィクトルはまばたいて、言葉を喉から絞り出す。「勇利はスケーターなんだね？」

勇利はうなずいた。

「いいスケーター？」と、ヴィクトル。

「まあ」勇利は肩をすくめ、あいまいに控えめに、「君を負かしたんだ」

「ワオ」

「でもそれは、君が僕のコーチになってくれたからなんだ」

「…… コーチ？」

このときのヴィクトルは本当に子どもらしく、まるで18歳でなく8歳の男の子みたいに瞳を驚きでいっぱいにしていた。いとおしい、とてもいとおしい気持ちが勇利の胸にうまれる。

「これから楽しみなことが、たくさんあるんだからね、ヴィーチャ」

少年は口を開くものの、出てくる声はまだ、かぼそかった。「でもそんな …… 今は、まだそんな ……」

あたたかく迎えるように、勇利は睦まじく心かよう手つきで、少年の手をとった。ふたりの手を握りあわせると、ヴィクトルも握り返した。

「どうしたらいいか、わからないんだ」ヴィクトルの声は消え入りそうだった。「頑張って練習してるよ、毎日。でもシニアは ……」

勇利はうなずく。「厳しいよね」

「おれ、変わらなきゃ」

心臓が脈打ち、勇利は訊ねた。「変わるって、どんなふうに？」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめた。「ヤコフにさ、ずっと話そうと思ってたんだけど ……」ここで少年の口角が、くいと上を向く。「フリップのこと」

「ああ」

「あと、髪を切ろうと思ってるんだ」

「へえ」

そうだ、まさに今こそ、そのときじゃないか？

ちらりとヴィクトルが、こちらの顔をうかがった。「がっかりした？」

「全然」嘘いつわりのない真実だ。当時も噂が流れ、そしてヴィクトルがはじめて新しい髪型で姿をあらわしたとき、勇利はほんの少しその変化を悼みはしたけれど、控えめなアンダーカットに前髪をさらりと流したヴィクトルがどんなにかっこよくて男らしいかを、しかと目にしたのだ。

「おれは、ちょっと悲しいんだけどね」ヴィクトルは白状した。勇利とつないでいないほうの手を持ちあげて、肩から流れる髪に指をとおす。からまりあって、手入れを怠ると困ったことになりそうだ。「ショートの髪って退屈なんだもの」

勇利はふたたび、少年の手を握った。「でも、切りたい？」

ヴィクトルは眉を寄せ、じっと考え込んだ。

「切りたい。切りたいな、おれ」ついに、言った。「いつもずっと、そうしようって思ってたのに、なのに、なんだか …… できないんだ」

このとき勇利の頭から、いっさいの迷いがなくなった。カウチから立ちあがり、コーヒーテーブルに残った紅茶のマグに申し訳なく目をやると、ヴィクトルの手をとって立ちあがらせる。

「どうしたの ……？」

「一緒に来て」

とことこついてくるマッカチンをしたがえて、ふたりは部屋を抜け、ヴィクトルのベッドルームへ戻り、バスルームに戻った。勇利はヴィクトルをうながして、トイレの上カバーを閉めるとその上にすわらせた。探しものを見つけるのに少し手間どった ―― バスルームの抽斗も、やっぱり勇利が越してきたときには整理されていたので ―― ようやく、ひんやりとした金属を指先にとらえて、にっこりする。

ハサミを1ちょうシンクに置くと、目を丸くしているヴィクトルへ視線をうつした。

「もしよかったら …… 僕が ――」

「やって」ひと息に、ヴィクトルが答えた。

「本当にいいの？」

「いいんだ」

「真利 ―― ええと、僕の姉さんがね、髪の長さには一家言あってさ、僕もときどき切るのを手伝ってたんだ。完璧にはできないかもしれないけど ――」

「おれがやるよりずっといいよ、ぜひやって」

こまかな部分なら、勇利も心得ているし、重要なことじゃない。いくらかアンダーカット気味にするとして、ちょうどいい髪の長さや流し具合はあとでスタイリストがととのえてくれるだろうから、まずは髪のかさを減らそう。

氷上へ出てゆくこの背になびいていた、つややかで、銀色の、この子のトレードマークである髪を、切り落とす ―― ヴィクトルの悲しい気持ちが勇利にはよくわかるが、だからといってくよくよ思い悩みはしない。ただ、こんなに若く、あまりに繊細な姿をした婚約者が目を見開いて、プラスチック製のトイレカバーにすわっているのを見てしまうと、勇利の心にまた別の思いが根を張り、つい心が揺れ ……。

そのとき、夜更けまで食卓の椅子にすわってノートにペンをはしらせ、インスピレーションのほとばしるまま、ふるさとの言葉をつづったあの日の記憶がよみがえった。体のうちから響く物事に耳を澄ませながら、友人家族を前に、まもなく夫と呼ぶひとへの愛と絆と真心を、そしてそのために自分たちがたゆまず努力するという誓いを、わずかな時間でどんな言葉に託せばいいか考えぬいたあの日のことが、心に浮かんだ。

ヴィクトルがこちらに背を向けて、自身の大切なものを勇利の手にゆだねる今、生涯を誓う言葉をしたためたあのときとおなじ感情が、すとんと胸に落ちてきた ―― 責任、と言う名の、怖れとともに深く沁み入ってくる、このひとへの美しい感情が。

注意ぶかくゆったりと、勇利はハサミを入れる。この手でヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの長い髪に触れたらどんなだろう、といつも想像していたものだけど、そのむかし、12歳の勇利がアイスキャッスルはせつの小さく古ぼけたテレビ画面で見ていたのとおなじ髪が、この子の背から流れ落ちている。以前、ちょっとだけ、また伸ばさないのとヴィクトルに冗談まじりで訊ねたことがある。そして今、ここにこうして自分が立つとは想像だにしなかった。ゆるくポニーテールに結わえると、さらりと冷たく勇利の指のあいだをとおる髪房は、まるでシルクのようだった。ハサミの刃がそのすぐ上に滑り込み、身のすくむような、しゃきん、という音のあと、髪束が床に落ちた。拾いあげて勇利は、ヴィクトルの膝に載せてやった。

「大丈夫？」

すらりとしたヴィクトルの指が、もはや断ち切られた長い髪をなぞった。「おれ ……」と、息を吸い込む。「頭がすごく軽くなった」

「すぐ慣れるよ、きっと。今からちゃんと揃えるね、いいかな？」

「わかった」小声で応じたヴィクトルは、自分の見ているものが信じられないふうに髪の房から目を離さない。

肩ほどの長さだった髪は短く、短くなっていき、自分の婚約者に近いスタイルへ勇利はヴィクトルの髪をととのえていく。前髪にハサミを入れ、さっと左目の前でかるく流してやると、はっとヴィクトルが小さく息を呑んだ。

「見てみる？」

ヴィクトルはうなずいて、そして勇利は立ちあがる彼に手を貸した。指をからませて、ふたりは並んでバスルームの鏡の前に立った。ぽかんとヴィクトルの口がきれいな ”o” のかたちになるのを見守って、勇利はにっこり笑った。

「ワオ」

「気に入った？」

「おれ ……」空いている、勇利の手につつまれていないほうの手で、ヴィクトルは髪に指をとおし、まだ信じがたい顔つきのまま、はらりと落とす。そうして、ぱっと笑顔になった。「おれ、すごく好きだな」

勇利は強くヴィクトルの手を握った。「僕も、大好きだよ」

勇利がうながしてやらなければ、ヴィクトルはそのまま永久に鏡の前にいたかもしれない。バスルームを出て、勇利はヴィクトルを、いつかふたりのものになるベッドへ導いていった。ベッドの端に腰をおろしたときには、ふたりのあいだにあった距離は、ほとんどなくなっていた。

「見せたいものがあるんだ」勇利が、負うべきつとめの心地よさを重く、誇らしく胸にいだいて口を開く。もう一度ポケットからスマートフォンを出して、今度は最初の画像を表示したところで手を止めると、画像を大きく映し出して、かたわらの少年へ差し出した。

震える手で受けとったヴィクトルは、じっと長いあいだ無言だった。表情はうかがえず、勇利のほうも、こんなときは辛抱づよく待つのが一番いいとわかっていた。

「これは ……」

「僕たちだよ」勇利は言った。うららかな春の長谷津で婚約記念の写真を撮ったのは、ちょうど桜の盛りも過ぎる頃だった。1枚1枚のどれも、勇利は愛してやまない。スマートフォンに保存しておく画像を選びとるだけでも難儀だった。

ようやく、手もとに置くことに決めたのは、長谷津城のお膝元にあるベンチに腰かけたふたりが、小さな町を見渡す写真だった。花びらが舞い、ふたりの髪にも降りかかっていた。あのとき、まさかヴィクトルが勇利の鼻のあたまにキスしてのける瞬間を撮られてしまうなんて、思いもよらなかった。ふたりとも、笑っていた。

勇利が右の手をかざせば、金の指輪がやわらかな光を浴びた。

「僕たちは明日、結婚するんだよ。あなたと、僕とで」

また沈黙がおりた。切りたての前髪に隠れたヴィクトルの目の表情がうかがえず、勇利は手をのばし、そっと髪をあげ ――

ヴィクトルの瞳に、涙があふれていた。涙の雫がはらはらと、震える手のなかの写真のおもてに落ちていく。

「ああ、ヴィーチャ」

あまりに静かに、綺麗に泣いていて、勇利はその子を心のままに抱きしめた。ヴィクトルの腰に腕をまわして抱き寄せ、顔をうずめるヴィクトルに肩を貸してやり、ふたりの距離のいっさいが、消えてなくなった。

腕のなかで、男の子の泣きじゃくる声と、しゃくりあげる静かな音が耳に届き、勇利はただ、その子を強く抱きしめた。手でやさしく円を描くようにヴィクトルの背をさすってやれば、この華奢な婚約者はまだ、たったの18歳なんだ、とふと思うのだ。

「しいー」勇利はささやいた。「いいんだよ」

長い、長い時間をかけて、ぐずぐずいう音がやがてヴィクトルの喉から漏れるすすり泣きに変わっていき、少年の体はくずおれる。泣き濡れるヴィクトルは勇利の肌に顔をうずめてすがりつき、背中にまわした手で勇利のシャツを、ぎゅっと握っていた。

そして勇利も、彼の悲しみを ―― 安堵と焦燥と希望と、出口の見えない情熱を燃やしつづけることに価値を見いだす人生というものを今、目の当たりにしていた。さまざまな思いが堰をきってあふれ、そしてこのとき、大人の男の腕に支えられてヴィクトルは、自分を、自分の怖れを、自分の存在そのものを信じていいのだと悟った。泣きながら勇利をけっして離さずに、安心しきって、そして何より、ありのままの自分をさらけ出していた。

「いいんだよ、ヴィーチャ。あなたを愛してる。わかってるよ。愛してる」

何かが勇利の頬をつたい、熱い肌をひんやりと濡らしていき、勇利は自分も泣いていることに気がついた。別にいいじゃないか？ 涙の流れるまま、勇利はヴィクトルを何よりも強く、しっかりと抱きしめた。

ここでも不思議と時は過ぎていき、どの一瞬も、ふたりの心臓の鼓動ひとつひとつも、勇利はたしかに感じていた。そのうち涙も涸れて、ヴィクトルは落ち着いた。勇利のシャツをつかんでいた拳はゆるみ、肩の緊張もなくなっていた。

「横になろうか、ね？」声をかけ、勇利は手をのばして枕もとのテーブルにスマートフォンを置いた。ともに健やかに身を横たえ、頭を枕に並べて、ふたつの体のあいだで手を握りあわせる。天井は11年前から変わってない ―― あの隅っこのひび割れは、幾度となく、勇利が眠れぬ夜を過ごしたときに目でなぞっていたものだ。

「結婚式のこと、教えて？」暗闇のなかヴィクトルが訊ねた。声が少しかすれている。

願いを聞きいれる勇利の唇に、笑みがやどった。切ったばかりのヴィクトルのうしろ髪を指でやさしく撫でて、満ちたりた息をついて手を引っ込める。

「そうだね」勇利は話しはじめた。「日本の、僕の故郷の町で式を挙げるんだ。僕たちの家族や友達がみんな集まる。あなたはどうしてもって白のタキシードを着たがって、僕のほうは黒。あとはなんだったかな？ そうだね …… あなたは食事にもこだわった。もちろん、僕の意見も聞いてくれたけど、れっきとした構想があなたにはあって、僕もそれを叶えてあげたかったんだ。すごく美味しいだろうな。県で一番いい仕出し屋さんに頼んで、それでもあなたは、いっさいの妥協もゆるさなくて ……」

そのまま勇利は、音楽やテーブルセッティング、ウェディングケーキのフレーバーと話しつづける（結局どれにするか決まらなくて、5種のケーキを5段に積みあげる、ということで落ち着いたのだった）。指輪の話になるとヴィクトルは喜んで聞き、内側にほどこされた銘や、マッカチンに指輪の運び手になってもらおうとトレーニングしていた最中に起きた失敗と愛しさあふれる逸話に、じっと耳を傾けていた。

気づけば、ヴィクトルは眠りについていた。指をゆるく勇利の指にからませて、そっとまぶたを閉じ、静かな夢まぼろしの夜につつまれて、低く深く心地よく、寝息をたてていた。

ヴィクトルの寝顔に安らぎが浮かぶのを見て、勇利もほっとして、そして微笑んだ。体を起こして、笑みとともにヴィーチャのあたたかな額に、口づけを贈った。

「また会おう」約束し、そうして横になると闇のなかへ、たゆたっていった。

\- - -

11年と7000キロを経て、勝生勇利が子供の頃を過ごした自分の部屋で目を覚ますと、まもなく夫となるひとが、自分の胸にもたれて涎をくっつけ、眠り込んでいた。窓の外では太陽が顔を出したばかり、それでも階下からはもう家族の立ち働く音が響いてくる。食器がかちゃかちゃ、戸がばたんと閉じては開いて、そしていつも誰よりも早起きなマッカチンが、わん、と嬉しそうに誰かへ吠えかかっている。

今日だ、と勇利は思いもあらたに、部屋に掛かっている、2着の正装がおさまったガーメントバッグに目をやった。ヴィクトルの髪を、ゆっくり、やさしく撫でてから、ひとまず全体的にはまだ寂しくない頭のてっぺんにキスをする。目が覚めてきたとおぼしきヴィクトルが、むう、と唸った。

「おはよう」

「うーん」と漏らしてヴィクトルは、勇利の胸から顔をあげ、まどろむ目でこちらを見あげた。「おはよう、ミスター・勝生・ニキフォロフ」

「まだだよ！」勇利は異を唱えたが、ヴィクトルはくすくす笑うだけで、また頭を元のところへ据えてしまう。

「そのとおりだね」もごもご、つぶやいた。「まだだったな、もうちょっと寝てよう」

「ヴィーチャ！ うちの家族にぜんぶ任せるわけにはいかないだろ」

「うん、勇利の言うとおりだ ……」ヴィクトルは応じるものの、それでもやっぱり目覚めない。

「ヴィーチャ？」

「ん？」

「あなたは素晴らしいひとだ」

くすっとヴィクトルが笑った。「俺、今度は何をやらかしたかな？」

「なんにも」勇利は肩をすくめる。「ううん、全部。あなたは最高に素晴らしいひとで、ヴィクトルと一緒になれて、僕は嬉しいんだ」

ヴィクトルがあたたかな手をのばし、勇利の頬に添えた。にっこり笑えば、お日様みたいにまぶしい。「そして、勇利は俺のもの」

勇利がその手をとり、きゅっと両手でつつんで、そして世界一の愛しさをこめて、ヴィクトルの掌にキスを贈った。

「そう。そうなんだよ。ずっとね」

（おわり）

**Author's Note:**

> 【作者より】  
>  読んでくださりありがとうございます！ぜひ感想を聞かせてくださいね！  
>  私のTumblrアカウントは、[こちら。](https://stammiviktor.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  stammiviktorさん作"to have and to hold"の日本語翻訳版は、いかがでしたか？  
>  作者 stammiviktor さんは、現在も精力的に「ユーリ!!!」やその他ジャンルで素敵な二次創作をたくさん執筆されています。特に、天才肌でありながら繊細さと孤独を併せもつヴィクトルのこまやかな心理描写は、どの作品でも存分に発揮されています。  
>  ぜひ stammiviktor さんの他の作品も読んでみてくださいね！  
> 【2020.9.12 追記】  
>  作者Allisonさんに許可をいただき、日本語投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=13705094)へも転載させていただきました。ありがとうございます！
> 
> ところでこちらの作品、なんと [フランス語訳 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338601)もありますよ！


End file.
